Human
by emilyswain
Summary: Rosemary Bergeron has arrived from London to help out her cousin, Dr. Lance Sweets, with a certain patient of his. Featuring OC of my own making and she uses a lot of strong language so beware...T for the present time! Enjoy!
1. Are You In?

**Author's Note: This a story featuring a character out of the figment of my imagination; I miss any storyline involving Zach so I decided to create one; he needed some company other than Sweets, another character that I adore. I just barely got into Bones, so if there are any mistakes of goofs let me know and I'll TRY to fix it. This can be slightly AU or precise to the timeline of the current season. I guess I'll play it by ear. I hope some of you enjoy this story; I truly miss Zach. *sighs* The title of the story is based off a song by one of my favorite bands, The Killers. I love the music I listen to and I usually sneak it in on chapter titles or references in my stories. Enjoy!**

Pippa Rosemary Bergeron was in the process of throwing another object across her room in her London flat when her cell phone started to ring. She snapped out of her madness and reached for her phone when she realized her phone was also a casualty of the emotional melee which had been thrown across the room as well. She huffed in annoyance at herself as she searched for her phone, or as the Brits call it her "mobile". The ringtone luckily was one of her favourites so she wasn't too upset, and it meant it was someone of the family who was calling her. By the time she found her phone she had missed the call. Sighing in dramatic annoyance to no one but herself, she looked at the caller i.d. She raised her eyebrows in surprise; her cousin from D.C. called her and apparently left a voicemail. What in the world can he be calling about, she thought to herself. Her anger at her dreadful ex suddenly vanished and was instantly replaced with curiosity. She saw him a few years ago at a family function where he mercilessly teased her; she knew that he knew that her first name had been taboo her whole life. She preferred to be called Rosemary or Rose after her 18th birthday, which provided him ammo to irritate her endlessly. For someone who called himself a professional he sure as hell didn't act like one. She dialled her inbox to hear the message and she rolled her eyes as he gleefully began his voicemail with "Pips"…

"My PIPS!! Ok ok…ROSEMARY…my darling and lovely cousin who is one of the most talented women of the world. I am calling for a favour and I need your worldly expertise. Even though I am the one with the degree and the doctorate and the most educated(this statement caused severe eye rolling from said cousin) I need an outside opinion on a matter that is important to me and to those I work with whom I at times see as friends. Give me a call back when you get the chance. Please, Rose…I do need your help." Beeeeeeeep. End of message.

Rosemary was confused and intrigued. Lance was begrudgingly one of the smartest men she knew. He was a well-trained psychiatrist at his age which was something to marvel at and she had been impressed immensely and proud of him, though she would throw herself off the Millennium Bridge than ever admit that. She had dabbled in psychology a lot in college before deciding on art history as a major; she settled on psychology as a minor which had her mother confused since Rosemary was pretty shrewd on deciphering people and emotions. But Rosemary had a profound and intense love for art and photography so she decided to have both as majors. She was happy with her choice, despite her mother's lack of interest in her work as a photographer and occasional art historian; she was always boasting about Lance and his work with the F.B.I.

For Lance to ask her opinion on anything had completely obliterated her previous emotions from the past few days and it seemed like Godsend. The past month had been beyond rocky and her intense breakup with her boyfriend left her pretty raw and vulnerable. Today's revelation of his past infidelities and his sheer nerve of blaming her for them had left her murderous thus her attack of her flat when she heard the phone, excuse me, _mobile,_ ringing and singing. She sat down and started to really think, now that the anger was gone for the moment and contemplation settled in. She had lived in London for almost 6 years now, with the occasional visits to the U.S. which had become scarce since she was fully immersed in her work. Due to her part time job as an art historian with a local antiques store nearby she was able to be the full time photographer for the travel magazine based in London. She hadn't had a full vacation since she moved to London and she knew the magazine would be accommodating with her vacation time, so she figured now was the perfect time for a sabbatical. As much as she loved London, she needed to go away for awhile. The ex and she needed to be away from each other considering they had lived together and he needed to get the hell out soon; she hadn't seen her mother since Christmas 2 years ago, and it was time to visit her home of the United States. Rosemary Bergeron was going home.

_**One Month Later…**_

"So you're leaving me." Her best friend Maggie Radley stated witheringly. "For how long, for fucks sake?"

"For awhile until I decide on what to do…if the magazine finds a spot for me in the U.S. I might just stay for the year. I haven't decided yet but I will continue to sublet the flat to you so no worries." Rosemary smiled as Maggie rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't why I was asking. I just hope you aren't running away from Josh and the mess he gave you. Do you want me to kill him?"

Rosemary laughed. "No, that won't be necessary. And no I am not running away; it just seemed the perfect time to go. I haven't been in America for 2 years and honestly I am DYING to know why Lance called me…for him to ask my opinion is beyond comprehension."

Maggie nodded sagely. "True…last time he was here he seemed very snotty and a know it all. He tried pass off his superior intellect as mastery in flattery…not very impressive. Grant it he's in his mid 20s which is automatically in his genes to be a narcissistic jerk until his 40s but his showing off his doctorate to prove he was smarter than you: SNOTTY!"

Rosemary snorted and shook her head as she gathered her laptop into her carry on luggage. "Well I'll keep you posted in case it's interesting. I'll let you know what comes up and if I change my plans." She hugged Maggie goodbye in which the redhead responded fervently.

"I'm going to miss you tons…" Maggie sniffed. Rosemary blinked her tears away as she looked at her friend.

"My darling bosom friend!" Rosemary giggled as Maggie smiled through her tears.

"'Will thou give me some of your dark tresses'" Maggie quoted from the Anne of Avonlea series; Rosemary laughed as she responded,

"But I don't have any dark dresses." Both women laughed as they headed out the door.

**_Hours later_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign…" the flight attendant's voice carried throughout the cabin, but Rosemary tuned her out as she did the routine she was used to while flying. Luckily she had enough miles to get her business class; with all the traveling she did on a regular basis she was thankful for the upgrade especially with the long flight from Heathrow to Washington Dulles. She was smiling in anticipation; her mother was thrilled that her baby was coming to visit and even her cousin, Dr. Lance Sweets, will be at the arrivals area with her parents and brothers. He was surprised but especially happy she had not only called him back but was coming for a visit. When she returned his phone call that morning 4 weeks ago and relayed to him her plans on coming to visit the family, he decided to wait on asking her advice until then. She had pestered him on what he needed to talk to her about and he hadn't yielded.

"Rose, I rather talk about this with you in person. I would have told you over the phone but since you are coming here it can wait. Besides I wouldn't know where to begin it is that delicate. It is also classified." Those words had her even more curious but relented; it'd be better to wait and discuss this in person. After her gruelling time with the customs officers and which they searched her luggage (ugh) she finally exited into the arrivals area and grinned at the sight before her. She started to feel pangs of excitement as her parents hugged her tightly and the pats on the backs of her big brothers, she met with Lance's eyes and her excitement doubled as she remembered the words "classified". She could hardly wait.

_**2 Weeks Later…**_

The past two weeks in America was happy and irritating for Rosemary; happy because her mother and father were more than ecstatic that she was there and that she was successful in her job. They had shown her the framed photos of her work that were featured in the magazine and how they gushed to their friends about their worldly daughter who lived a fabulous life in London. She had to smile forcefully at that statement due to her recent unhappiness in her home.

The visit was also irritating because she hadn't had a chance to talk to Lance since she arrived. Her family monopolized her time and Lance respected the fact her parents were anxious to be with their only daughter. She had a chance to meet up with Lance for coffee but he was on a lunch break in which she met two people he worked with on a steady basis: Agent Seely Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist. Dr. Brennan had been extremely fascinating and while she eventually found Special Agent Seely Booth funny, his physical appearance had bugged her. His physique resembled her ex's and she remembered what a huge asshole he was so she was sort of frosty with him until Lance, in his snotty way, put her on the spot.

"ROSE", Lance had practically spat out her middle name in secret teasing in which she had to restrain herself from smacking his grin off his face which had to wait for later, "why are you so unresponsive to Agent Booth?" She had unconsciously blushed in fury because Lance KNEW why she was being frosty; he had seen pictures of Josh.

"Lance-EEEY", she had stressed the last part of the nickname he hated which resulted in a guffaw from Booth ("That's almost as good as SWEETS!"), "I am not at all being unresponsive."

"Actually you are," Dr. Brennan had pointed out. Booth had given Rose permission to call her Bones, a nickname he had given Dr. Brennan awhile back, in which Dr. Brennan was adamant that Rose cannot call her Bones. "You avoid all contact and your posture is quite rigid. That is how Booth was at first with Dr. Sweets."

"I was not, stop lying." Booth had rolled his eyes and shook his head at Rose with an exaggerated expression that even the serious Dr. Brennan smiled while she had continued,

"Yes you were. You were very rude to him about his age, his name, and one time he was snotty in which you responded with 'I don't respond to snotty' or something to that effect"

"As a matter of fact neither do I", Rose replied. Booth had smiled and Rose felt her frostiness melt away and the lunch break went smoothly after that. Both Booth and Rose mocked Sweets, while Dr. Brennan watched and remained neutral and Lance had stated that it was a huge mistake to have introduced Booth and Rose. Rose smiled at the memory of the lunch and was feeling good about her visit even though she was missing Maggie and her other friends like mad. She was lost in her thoughts when someone grabbed her from behind.

"BOO!!!!" Dr. Lance Sweets had sneaked up on her and she literally jumped up in fear and shrieked. When she realized what happened she smacked him as he laughed.

"You would think that a successful psychiatrist would be more MATURE but since you still play video games and keep costumes of comic book figures that's a lot to ask for", Rose remarks to the giggling Sweets before him.

"I can't help it…you were so distracted I had to take a chance. What are you having?"

"A Chinese chicken salad with a small sandwich and lunch will be my treat. I insist because I want to know what you want to ask me and I want you to tell me now." Rose glared at Lance while he smiled at her.

"Eager for me to reveal classified information aren't you?" Lance's smile settled into a sad expression which Rose noticed and became even more curious. As long as she could remember Lance was never one for sad smiles, he was too goofy. She ordered for him, which he protested but was impressed when she ordered a plate he usually ordered himself. He raised his eyebrows and Rose smugly stated,

"I may not have a doctorate but let's get one thing straight: I studied psychology a lot in college and I have always had a good read on people regardless of any job requirement."

"Touché, smarty-pants. Well, the problem I have isn't classified per say, but the background is and I am not sure how much I can reveal. All I can give is a general outline but I cannot give the specifics because it is unethical. Do you under..." Lance couldn't even finish the sentence; Rose was glaring at him.

"I am positive I understand. Do not underestimate my intellect no matter how smart you are." Rose continued glaring at Lance, who smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to insult you. I just don't know what else to do and that I have to consult someone else has me frustrated, although maybe that will be the answer: someone from the outside can make a difference." Lance became lost in thought and Rose started to get impatient. Lance held up his hand in a gesture of WAIT and Rose had no choice but to wait…in a frenzy of curiosity. Lance cleared his throat and began a story,

"Have you ever heard of Gormogon?" Lance was looking at her now and she looked a bit confused.

"Gormogonagraphy? I heard of it when working at the antique store in London; actually..." Rose stared off into space as her memory replayed the word over in her head to her first month at the antique store. "I remember the owner had an artefact that had a skull inside an emblem of some sort and he called it Gormogonagraphy. It was actually pretty tight so I bought it. What's wrong?" Rose saw how Lance's face contorted into shock as she mentioned her cool acquisition.

"You own a piece of Gormogonagraphy?" Lance was dubious and it was pissing her off since she didn't understand why he was so astounded.

"Lance, what the hell is going on? You asked me if I ever heard of it and I said yes. I have no idea what it means; the skull was pretty awesome and you know I like skulls. They're hella tight." Rose shrugged and Lance calmed down slightly.

"I'm sorry for my reaction; it's just that awhile ago we had a serial killer whom we dubbed Gormogon and he had acquired a lot of artefacts of Gormogonagraphy which was based on a secret society determined to rid the world of other corrupt societies such as the Freemasons and the Illuminati in Europe. The exception is that Gormogon was the master and he always had an apprentice…"

"Oh like the Emperor and Darth Vader from Star Wars? How cool, in a twisted way." Rose laughed at Lance's shocked face. "You aren't the only one who is geekcore. It's just more awesome with me since I'm a woman who is more or less attractive and knows her shit." She grinned and Lance laughed.

"Ok…that is beside the point anyway. The point is the serial killer we called Gormogon did have an apprentice. An apprentice who had in depth knowledge to the case since the F.B.I. was investigating Gormogon." Lance was all seriousness now and Rose felt chilled inside.

"Was he someone that you worked with, Lance?" Rose was getting nervous and felt relief when he shook his head.

"No, but I knew who the apprentice was. In fact he was a beloved member of Dr. Brennan's team and an accomplished man with superior intellect than my own. He in many ways was more a friend than a doctor to the team, especially Dr. Brennan." Rose felt sad; from what she gathered with her lunch with Dr. Brennan she was a smart but emotionally detached woman due to her love of science. For anyone that she considered a friend must mean a lot and to suffer such a tragic outcome would devastate anyone.

"Has he been replaced? Has his position been filled by anyone else?" Rose knew she hit pay dirt; her young cousin looked impressed.

"You caught on pretty fast." Rose rolled her eyes.

"My mother was sad that I didn't pursue a psych major with my _natural_ ability to read and figure people out, remember? I chose a different path but that _natural_ ability won't ever go away. And I will continue stress _natural_ just like you like to throw in my face your doctorate." She smiled sweetly as Lance sheepishly nodded his agreement.

"Touché again. Here is my request. I want you to talk to him." Rose was waiting for the real request.

"Seriously, Lance. Wait are you serious?" Rose stared at him dubiously.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Lance looked serious, he sounded serious, but he couldn't be serious. Rose kept staring at him, waiting for the stupid punchline that is bound to be sprung on her.

"Come on, Lance. You can't be. You want your cousin, who just suffered a serious breakup, who isn't a trained professional, who is an ART historian and photographer, to talk to a serial killer? Who am I, Robert Langdon?" She rolled her eyes as her voice went up with each word, and he had to calm her down before she had a screaming match. Lance remembers the shrieks, especially one from earlier, leans in closer.

"Yes. Calm down…I have no other option. And he isn't a serial killer. Zach wasn't Gormogon, he was only the apprentice and he did commit several felonies but he is in no way a serial killer." Rose snorted at the differentiation and he continued.

"He admitted that he was just the apprentice and only helped in causing mayhem but aiding and abetting the serial killer has him under my supervision at a mental facility. Rose, he isn't insane."

"But he sounds as if he is severely socially handicapped…to some that might constitute help from a professional which is a good thing you are examining him. His social skills or lack thereof made him appropriate to become an apprentice. Was he mocked at work as well?" Lance nodded, trying to hide his admiration from his cousin but her smugness made it obvious that it was a futile gesture.

"Yes; he also suffered a form of rejection. He was in Iraq but was sent back since he had the inability to fit in the environment. He was only fit to work in a lab and was good for testimonials in cases but other than that," Lance shrugged. Rose felt sorrier for this Zach than she had anticipated but she was still confused.

"How can I help? I don't see how I could." Rose was confused and wary of this request, now that it seemed it was legit.

"Maybe you can talk to him for a few weeks since you're here. You are not a part of the situation and I can't break through to him. He insists on staying in the facility but if he serves time he can be out in less than a few years. No one knows about him being the apprentice only and he hadn't killed anyone." Rose sighs in frustration.

"Of course he doesn't want anyone to know. Lance you're good but this is the reason why I never wanted to go into psychology as a profession. You lose sight of the bigger picture, the humanity of the situation. Well," Rose amends, "You are too close to the matter which is why you can't see the bigger picture. You just deemed him unable to associate in a social environent and you expect him to last several years in prison? I don't think he could last an hour." Rose felt even sorrier for Zach and she barely knew him. How could she help if she sympathizes with a serial killer's apprentice? She shook her head. "Lance, I don't think I can help."

"I think you could. You're sympathizing and that's good. My prognosis of Dr. Addy," Rose interrupted him.

"Addy?"

"Yes, his name is Dr. Zach Addy, a vital member of Dr. Brennan's forensic team of the Jeffersonian. Well he was, but if he can see how vital he was he might change his mind and may want to serve time."

"How long will he have to stay in the mental facility?" Lance shrugged.

"Whenever I deem him cleared but I don't think he could ever leave. He doesn't seem to think he did anything wrong and wont accept responsibility. This is why I think you can help, help humanize him a bit. So he can relate to what the others must be feeling; the team misses him very much to this day." Lance shook his head in disbelief and Rose stared off into space, realizing their food had arrived long ago. She started eating her salad while Lance dove into his own plate. In between bites he asked her random questions about her London flat, her photography, her job at the antique store, her friends. He knowingly stayed away from the topic of the dreaded ex and she gladly talked of other things while she mulled over his request. As much as she gave him hell, Lance was a smart man so it wasn't lost on her that for him to ask for her help meant a lot. He was too close to the situation and if another psychiatrist had Dr. Zach Addy as a patient, an apprentice to this Gormogon serial killer (she was desperate to google him later on today), Dr. Addy may not have the same attention that Lance was clearly was giving him. She had to admit she was intrigued by this request and by the whole situation. She looked at her cousin and he was staring at her, aware of her curiosity. Damn, he was a good one; she needed to watch her facial expressions around him. She grinned after taking a drink from her water and he started to smile.

"If I accept this request, I have to know more about this Gormogon and I want you to be cleared of any liability. Check with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan and see if they're willing for me to be a sort of outside consultant. I'll sign any confidentiality forms and what not, but I want to know what I'm getting into. I want to know about Dr. Addy and this Gormogon insanity, especially since I have a relic of that in my home in London." Rose was getting excited; she had to admit was a little jealous of her baby cousin. He was a trained professional in the psychiatry field and is an official consultant for the F.B.I. She was truly jealous and she hated it.

"I'll see what can be done. But Rose, are you sure? It could possibly be an intense experience that you aren't trained for. I know you can handle yourself and you are a smart woman, but also inexperienced in this particular field." Lance wasn't being snotty; well he was a little Rose knew, but he was truly concerned. As he looked at her, she felt her resolve solidifying.

"I'm in."


	2. Map of the Zack Problematique

**Author's note: Thanks a bunch to the one who reviewed my story and corrected me as for the Gormogon-iconagraphy. I forgot your name but i didnt forget your critique. I hope this is is more accurate; I realized that Dr. Sweets is a psychologist not psychiatrist. I am aware of that mistake lol. Here is chapter 2 and please let me know if I got Zack right as far as his manner of speaking. Here we go!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemary was sitting in a café called the Royal Diner reading a book that was frustrating to her; it was the infamous Angels and Demons by Dan Brown, who wrote that other famous book that Rose actually liked. While she loved The DaVinci Code she was currently loathing this prequel. She _**hated**_ physics and science, and the first part of this damned book actually featured a whole lot of crap about science and physics and other jargon she didn't understand. People that were supposedly this smart made her feel even more stupid, and she remembered that Dr. Zack Addy was actually this smart. She heaved a sigh, wondering to the heavens why she agreed to do this. She was going to feel even dumber and that's the last thing she needed. Her taste in men sucked major ass, her mother, despite being proud of her, still wished she had majored in psychology like Lance, and she was about to be introduced to more smart people which will further her dumbness. _Way to go, Rose_, she silent muttered to herself. What in THE WORLD had she gotten herself into?

She was about to order another slice of pie when she saw Lance enter the diner along with 2 other people, a man and a woman. Her self-degradation ended for the brief moment while her curiosity kicked in. _These must be the other people of Dr. Brennan's team_, she mused. The woman looked to be a much more beautiful version of her: slightly bohemic in her dress but stylishly done, bright smile, fabulous hair, and inquisitive eyes. The guy next to her was geeky but cute and looked at Rose with a slightly suspicious look. _Oh Lord, what has Lance told them_, Rose wondered. Lance reached her first and hugged her briefly.

"Hey P-Rose," Lance quickly saved himself with one severe pinch to the side by Rose, "I want to introduce you to the others that work with Dr. Brennan. This is Dr. Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro." Both of them nodded to her; Angela was all smiles whereas Jack seemed more suspicious. Rose felt a little awkward while Lance introduced her. Angela grinned even more when she learned they were cousins.

"Oh are you from the adoptive parents side or the natural psychic mother's side?" Angela asked with genuine curiosity, while Lance rolled his eyes and turned slightly pink. Rose smiled as she answered,

"Sorry to say adopted cousin. But we grew up as siblings so the adoption thing isn't even relevant; I consider him practically blood." They each looked at each other and grinned while Angela cooed and Jack still looked suspicious although a little bit intrigued.

"So do you know Sweets' actual birth mother?" Jack asked. Lance rolled his eyes again and looked slightly uncomfortable, the same as usual whenever she was mentioned.

"Actually I met her once long ago. She was pretty accurate on some palm readings as well as her findings in a crystal ball so if you're ever in Florida look her up. Or you can just accept the fact he has one set of parents that raised him and a 'birth' mother means just that: a birth mother and leave it alone?" Jack raised his eyebrows and this time smiled at her protective attitude.

"How cute she's protecting him like a big sister! Sweets, how come you never told us about her?" Angela gushed while Lance was blushing furiously. Rose punched him on the arm.

"Man up, Sweets. Either you love me or hate me, but choose one and move on," Rose grinned at Lance, "but choose wisely, who else you're going to Star Wars with?" She sat down while the others followed suit. She motioned for the waitress as the others settled themselves and asked for menus when the waitress came to the table. Rose asked for another slice of pie and waited for the others to either finishing perusing the menu or gave their orders. She paused before speaking, trying to think of what to ask, but Jack beat her to the punch.

"Why did you agree to talk to Zack? What is the purpose of that? It's not like it's going to help him in the long run." Jack looked sad and frustrated while Angela looked at him worriedly. Rose looked at Lance, who assured the two,

"I think it will be a success, regardless of how minor or huge it will be. Zack knows only one world and that's the world of a lab. He failed to assimilate with the environment in Iraq, he was easily attracted to the idea of being an apprentice to Gormogon, and he exhibits some peculiar sociopathic traits the times we have had sessions. I think by introducing an outside link to the world around him other than a lab or facility might help. I thought of Rose because she reminds me a lot of you, Angela," to which Rose snorted while Lance continued, "and she did a lot of social work while in college."

Rose raised her eyebrows. She never told him that, and inwardly groaned. _Mother might've,_ she thought.

"By the way, I own a piece of Gormogon-iconography." This brought a chill upon the table. Lance put his head in his hands while Angela and Jack stared at her in shock. "I bought it the first year I moved to London; even if I hadn't agreed on meeting with Zack I'd have gone to him for advice anyway. Who better to go to than an apprentice of Gormogon? Hopefully, this can be a link for him to open up."

"How so? His life was ruined because of all this. Even if this all works out to some degree in the end it's not like he will be able to work in a lab again or anywhere he can be valued", Angela pointed out.

"I can't speak for the future or whatever. I do need to know about this artefact and the fact that I have it sort of has me freaked out. From what Lance has told me, your friend needs to know more about the world outside of a lab and someone wholly unconnected to the Jeffersonian. He doesn't need a reminder that his life has forever changed and his one true connection is lost forever. Why do you think he wants little contact with you as possible?" Rose knew she hit a nerve; Jack looked furious now while Angela looked resigned. "I didn't mean to sound harsh but it's true. He loves you all, I am sure, but maybe he needs a different view on life. It's not like this will be a walk in the park for me either." She rolls her eyes.

"Why wouldn't it?" Angela asked.

"Hello, people? You are all way smarter than me. I am not a professional like Lancey boy here. If Dr. Zack Addy is anything like Dr. Brennan I'm screwed anyway so might as well give it a shot. I am as intelligent as a platypus." The others laughed while Lance ruefully smiled.

"She doesn't give herself the credit she deserves. She is a very gifted photographer and a respectful art historian who will gain more notoriety should she devote herself entirely to that field of work." Again Rose raised her eyebrows at him; how the HELL he knew all this? She never bragged about her work, considering her mother never really showed that much interest in the art history part of her life while she genuinely was curious about her photography. Apparently someone did his research, she noted wryly.

"Well I am on board. Neither Jack nor Brennan gives much credence to the field of psychology hence Jack's suspicions and Brennan's lack of interest. They each think psychology is a misdirected form of medicine and science so prepare to hear the same from Zack." Angela smiled encouragingly to her and she shrugged. From what she knew of Zack he was going to be a problem as far as connection wise. All she can is hope and pray that she has a fraction of success with him. Lance had gotten her an unofficial status as consultant to the case and she read up what she could of him. For the time being she stayed away from reading on the case files of Gormogon; she preferred that Zack would tell her in his words what or who Gormogon was. They had one common link: her own artefact which she had been proud of until recently.

**2 Weeks Later**

Rosemary Bergeron was sitting in a cold room in an even colder mental facility. She had never been in one that looked so official; she knew this one was mainly for people who had committed serious crimes and such. She had begun to feel really dumb about doing this for Lance; this was doomed to fail. Angela had faith in her, despite Jack's misgivings and his crow of this new idea of Lance's to fail. She trusted her cousin, but maybe he indeed was fighting a losing battle here. She sighed and put her head in her hands, letting herself get lost in thoughts. She was thinking of other reasons to leave when all of a sudden a voice spoke to her.

"I don't know you." The words were in almost a robotic way that Rose jolted up from surprise. Before her was a man in his mid to late 20s, with pale skin, scraggly hair, and his brown eyes furrowed in a confused frown. He was standing before her, hands in heavy bandages, and a white overall pantsuit that made him look even more robotic. She was sort of caught in the world of in between a reverie and reality that she lost all sense of the English language; she for some reason was thinking in German.

"I don't know you; who are you?" He spoke again with that robotic voice it bothered her, but it brought her back to the world of the English language again. She cleared her throat before speaking,

"Yes." Wow. She was a dumbass; she groaned in embarrassment. Dr. Zack Addy looked at her in more confusion.

"Yes what? I don't understand." His brows furrowed more in confusion and she tried again at speaking coherently.

"I meant yes, you don't know me. I am actually here as a request by my cousin." Okay, Rose was doing a better job now. She was still disoriented at her first moments with this human robot transpired. He looked at her in interest now, as if she were a specimen in a lab that he needed to figure out. She inwardly sighed because that is EXACTLY how she felt at the moment. She decided that two experiments were being held at the moment: both people in this room were at each other's end of an examination. She wondered what his findings would be.

"Oh. Do I know your cousin?" His interest was either fading or the same as before, she couldn't tell. His face had zero emotions, it was bizarre.

"Yes, his name is Lance. Dr. Sweets to be more exact." Rose smiled as Zack's interest was now obvious. He seemed to be a bit fascinated.

"Really? I don't see any similarities in the bone structure of your jaw nor of the shape in your eyes." Zack was clearly examining her face, probably imagining it without the skin. This kind of irked her a bit but at the same time fuelled her fascination at this robotic creature.

"Well to be more precise I am his adopted cousin, but I consider him to be more of a little brother than an adopted cousin. We grew up together for most of our childhood."

"Oh. I see. I don't think he's ever talked about his family before. We're always talking about me." Zack frowned and Rose giggled despite herself. Zack's frown lessened slightly.

"Was that funny? I don't see how. Then again people always laugh at me." He said this without any inflection but Rose still winced at her stupidity.

"I was laughing on how you find it distasteful that Lance always talks about you. It wasn't a joke at your expense, Zack." Rose looked at him straight in the eyes and felt more nervous. She was at a loss on how this initial meeting was going. It was hard to tell on someone as stoic as Dr. Zack Addy. He literally showed no emotion on his face. She was used to facial expressions to tell her how the other was feeling; no wonder Lance asked for her help. It's a shame this was a futile gesture.

"How did you know I dislike talking about myself?" Rose looked at him dumbly; he continued staring into her confused green eyes.

"Um, you frowned when you mentioned on how Lance always talks about you. I just put two to two together. When Lance believes he finds a link to something he won't let it go." She rolled her eyes.

"Has he done the same to you?" She looked at him in surprise and smiled. Zack was now a little bit more intrigued on her kinship to Lance.

"Actually he has. He's very smart on many levels. But from what I hear not as smart as you." Zack smiled in agreement and Rose had to stifle a giggle.

"His field is regarded by some to be quite respected in certain circles of medicine, but to a scientist who focuses on facts and reason I find it to be such a ludicrous form of science. It's mainly guesswork and its findings based on emotions which can change from one moment to the next. It is illogical to base a whole profile on a person by meetings and talking of their past. It makes no sense."

Rose scoffed. "So says the guy who shows zero emotion when speaking." Oops, she didn't mean to let that slip audibly. Zack wasn't annoyed; in fact if she's correct, Zack seems more intrigued. She figured as long as she acts like an experiment the more he'll open up.

"Is that your analysis of me? That I am a person with no emotions?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I believe you are a very extraordinary person especially what I read about you; I also believe that you don't know how to emote any form of facial expression to the feelings you have. You base everything on logic and reason therefore you conclude that by showing any form of emotion isn't relevant unless it's connected to something you are examining. Then again I am totally guessing which is more or less like the field you don't regard as science."

Zack cocked his head while still looking at her. Rose figured she was still the lab rat and it slightly bugged her. His next question threw her off.

"Why did Sweets' ask you here?" She frowned at the sudden change of topic but shrugged it off.

"He thinks that someone outside your sphere might help you a bit in your social skills or lack of. You may not have noticed, Dr. Addy, but you are not the most sociable or approachable of people. All Lance wants is for you to open up a bit, be more relatable."

"And he thinks you're going to help how, if I may ask?"

"Well for one thing, I am not a link to the Jeffersonian as the others are therefore our conversations open to anything ranging from you teaching me the littlest you can about your field or to my being Sweets' cousin. This fascinates Booth endlessly so I am sure on some level it'll catch your attention since it did earlier." Zack raises an eyebrow and she figured he hadn't noticed that he wasn't the only one paying attention. "Another thing is that I think you can help me with figuring something out. No one knows about the artefact I have, only that I have it. From what I've been told you're the only one who can tell me about it." Rose laid some of her cards on the table and Zack continued his examination of the person in front of him. With Zack lost in thought she found herself wishing she could read minds; she was desperate as hell to know what he thought of her. This random woman pops out of nowhere, basically asked to be his friend, and who's about to either floor him or silence him with the artefact she has. Because Rose knew, somehow, that he would rather talk to her about the artefact rather than having conversations which he'd be afraid that will be discussed to an outside party, like Sweets or Jack, his best friend. Just as he thought, he asked her about the artefact.

"What sort of artefact you have that I may be of assistance in?"

Rose inhaled and silently exhaled as she reached into her purse. She pulled out a manila envelope. As she contemplated on giving it to him, she found herself hoping that their visits would continue. She now understood why Lance and other psychologists were wholly interested on figuring Dr. Zack Addy out: he was a truly fascinating human being. She also found herself wishing they had met under different circumstances. He saw her hesitance.

"Why won't you hand me the envelope? What's the matter, Pippa?" She stared at him in shock. He looked at her as if nothing was about to happen. Oh wait, he didn't. He had no clue that she hated that name beyond comprehension.

"Excuse me; what did you just call me?" How the _**hell**_ did he know the horrid first name!? She cursed her mother for ever thinking that name was cute, not realizing the years of torture she had to endure for that ridiculous name. She stared at Zack and somehow he knew he fudged up badly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you had an aversion to that name. You never introduced yourself and when you pulled out the envelope I saw the identification card that they gave you and I saw the first name only. Really, I am sorry. What would you prefer me to call you?" His face showed no change in emotion, but either he was genuinely sorry in the sound of his voice or Rose was hoping to have heard that in his voice. She couldn't tell. She was still furious.

"My name is Pippa but I go by my middle name, Rosemary. I refuse to answer to Pippa or any form of that name. I legally dropped it when I turned 18 but for some reason it is still haunting me. You can call me Rosemary, Rose, Rosie, or whatever nickname you can form out of that, but the next time you call me Pippa I don't care if you're in a mental facility I will make sure that your hands aren't the only thing bandaged." Rose was still fuming and closed her eyes to calm down.

"I like Rosemary but Pippa suits you much better." Zack said this with such certainty Rose opened her eyes and looked at him warily. "You doubt my sincerity?"

Rose shook her head. "No, that's the one thing I am certain of for some odd reason considering I barely know you. What has me confused as to how such a ridiculous name fits me?" She put both arms on the table, elbows on end, head in hands, and looking at him squarely in the eyes, with no emotion in them whatsoever. Zack was staring at her intently while he answered,

"Well, you aren't like anyone I met before, in the life I had before I was committed here. You sort of remind me of Angela Montenegro who I worked with at the Jeffersonian. But you're more charismatic, a little confusing considering you're like Dr. Sweets when it concerns the certainty of psychology, and you seem genuinely interested in talking to me on a different level than Dr. Sweets. He asked you here as a formality from what you implied but from what I can deduce you are here as more than that. The way you reacted to a simple name has me wondering why anyone would hate such a unique name. It's just a name yet you regarded it with such importance. Situations like that are confusing to me and I want to know more." Rose was still staring at him and likewise; brown eyes boring into green eyes, like some sort of battle of the stoic stares. She knew she was expressionless like him and it bothered him, she could tell. He was frowning. "Also, I don't like the way you look without smiling. Your eyes show a different hue when you smile or engage in conversation." Rose blinked and cocked her own head to the side. She eased her posture and Zack looked a bit relieved; well he looked less severe from what she can tell.

"I won't get into a conversation about my silly birth name. We'll save that for another time, should there be another." Rose hoped there would at least be one more, maybe two more, hopefully three. Zack looked confused again; either it was confusion or some other emotion she couldn't tell. Rose only saw one form of expression and she was wondering if he had anymore.

"Why wouldn't there be another time? Are you disappointed in my engagement of conversation?" Rose's heart went out to him and quickly disagreed.

"No not at all; as a matter of fact I find you quite fascinating. In fact I am sure you find me a sort of an equation that needs to be solved, to which I will tell you that more or less you're the same way." Zack smiled and she was surprised that he had another facial expression. The man could smile! Hallelujah!

"Then what would stop us from talking again?" Zack looked at her again, this time with a slight crease in his forehead. A sign of concern, Rose figured. She decided to lay it all out now. She gave him the manila envelope. He opened it carefully, as if worried it would be a more confusing equation that needed to be solved as well. He pulled out the picture as Rose described it,

"That's a picture of my flat in London. The artefact you see there was one of my beloved things in the flat, due to my love for skulls. I was told recently that it had a more sinister past than I had figured. I hope you can tell me more about it." Zack's face was frozen in place, zero emotions on his face. His eyes were somewhat dead and whatever life was there was now extinguished due to the photo before him. Rose continued nervously,

"No one knows about the artefact except for Sweets and a few others. They have never seen it, only that I have a rather disturbing acquisition I made 6 years ago when I first arrived in London. My friend faxed me the picture and she has no idea what it is about. I promise, Dr. Addy," at this he looked at her and he was staring at her in rapt curiosity, "no one will know about what you tell me. This is something between you and I." Rose looked squarely at him now. He was still staring at her. He finally spoke,

"No one is supposed to have this except the Master and the Apprentice. How were you able to get this and not the Master?"


End file.
